


Wake up alone

by OddClematis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Sad Ending, Songfic, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddClematis/pseuds/OddClematis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a ZoSan songfic.</p>
<p>Song: Wake up Alone - Amy Winehouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up alone

**Author's Note:**

> I regret this since I'm crying but I loved it. So I don't know what to say.  
> Sorry for... well... just read and you'll know why I'm saying sorry... 
> 
> This is my first songfic so there must be some mistakes...
> 
> I take the chance here to say that there will be a CoraLaw fic just when my Blindness fic is nearly over... so... I've been working on it so hard I can't wait to upload it :D!!

* * *

 

****_It's okay in a day, I'm staying busy_ __  
Tied up enough so I don’t have to wonder where is he  
Got so sick of crying  
So just lately  
When I catch myself I do a 180  
I stay up clean the house  
At least I'm not drinking

* * *

 

Sanji just waits until he gets home, he tries to think about something else. It’s been a month since the Marimo is not around him.

Cooking is one of the things that can keep him busy for a while, his mind is just blank and his coworkers can’t stop themselves from looking at his red eyes. He’s tired of crying, he’s already tired of thinking about him but he can’t stop the memories going back to his head over and over again.

He’s tired of thinking about him, he doesn’t want to remember he’s gone and after a while he realizes he’s thinking about him. Sanji just shakes his head and tries to think about cooking. His mind is just full of different thoughts and he just waits patiently for his break and goes out of the restaurant to smoke.

“Hey, Sanji!”

“Nami swan~!”

“Are you okay?” She asks looking at Sanji’s tired face and frowns when she notices the dark circles around his eyes.

“Of course, my dear!”

“You should eat something and stop smoking a little, we’re worried about you…”

“I’m fine, I ate a lot at my house”

“When? A week ago?”

Sanji just looks away and smiles at her, trying to stop her from making more questions.

“Well, Nami swan! My break is over! Let’s go back to work!”

The blond hurries back inside the restaurant and frowns, looking at the clock on the wall. I’ts just three hours until his turn is over.

“Shit…” He touches his hair and closes his eyes, trying to prepare himself for another three hours of hard work.

\---

And just after the hard work ends, he’s right back at his house, looking at the mess on the living room so the only thing he can think of is cleaning it.

Sanji starts cleaning his house, looking at the empty bottle left on the table. He doesn’t want to drink at all, he doesn’t want to remember that characteristic smell of alcohol Zoro always had and soon, he tries to forget about it again by cleaning the whole place until he’s finished. But he can’t feel content, not even happy about it, he’s tired and he knows it’s time to take a rest when the sun sets and the orange and pink tonalities go through his window, making his house look a bit better.

* * *

 

****_His face in my dreams, seizing my guts_ __  
He floods me with dread  
Soaked to the soul  
He swims in my eyes by the bed  
Pour myself over him  
Moon spilling in

* * *

 

Zoro stands on the door, looking at Sanji’s eyes, he’s showing that smile, his smile, that smile that kills Sanji like the strongest poison, it fills his heart with pure happiness, he stands up and hugs him like it’s the first time in ages since he saw him and kisses him gently. Walking at the same time backwards, right to his bed until they both fall, kissing each other even harder than before and Sanji just can’t stop smiling at the feel of Zoro’s hands moving through his body, touching his hair and his soft lips going from his cheeks to his neck.

Sanji just feels like a damn teenager, he loves Zoro so much he would scream out loud, he opens his mouth, trying to let out those words.

His eyes open wide, he touches the other side of the bed but it is just cold and lonely. He looks at the ceiling and tries not to let out a single tear.

* * *

 

**_And I wake up alone_ **

* * *

 

He sits on the corner of the bed and looks at the door, trying to remember his dream. But he knows the only one inside the house it’s him and his memories.

* * *

 

****_Bothers my heart_ __  
I'd rather be restless  
The second I stop the sleep catches up and I'm breathless  
Got this ache in my chest  
Cuz my day is done now  
The dark covers me and I cannot run now

* * *

 

He’s breathless, sweating and the tears start to fall from his cheeks. He walks out of his bedroom, and he prefers to sit down and watch TV. He takes out a cigarette and lits it so he inhales the toxic smoke and looks at the ceiling while thinking about something else.

But the memories go back to his dream. He knows his day is over now, he has nothing else to do and looks at his hands, at his tear stained shirt and touches his lips, trying to remember Zoro’s.

He wants to stop crying, he wants that nightmare to be over but he knows that’s impossible.

The blond takes his cellphone out and turns it for the first time in days so he starts looking at his messages and after a few minutes, he ends up looking at old photos again and again, cleaning the tears on his cheeks and trying to smile at the happy memories.

* * *

 

****_My blood running cold_ __  
I stand before him  
It's all I can do to assure him  
When he comes to me  
I drip for him tonight  
Drowning in me, we bathe under blue light

* * *

 

He closes his eyes again and remembers the dumb fights, the stupid insults and all the funny names he used to call him.

He’s in front of him, and on the verge of tears, looking down and trying not to break. Smiling at that moment and praying to god to never wake up from that dream, he’s happy even if it’s just another dream and the only thing he can do is stay asleep.

* * *

 

****_His face in my dreams, seizing my guts_ __  
He floods me with dread  
Soaked to the soul  
He swims in my eyes by the bed  
Pour myself over him  
Moon spilling in

* * *

 

He wants to be with him, to be next to that man with strong hands and green hair. That man that used to be his friend, his rival, his lover and even more things, he wants to hug him, he wants to throw him to the bed and kiss him until it ends in a fight or in sex, he wants to share a lot of amazing moments by his side again.

But he disappears in a moment and the only thing he can hear is a bell. To be exact, the phone.

He opens his eyes and takes it, he decides to answer the call and it’s just Luffy and the others calling.

“Sanji? We just wanted to know if you’re okay… We know it’s hard for you, it is for everyone else but he never liked to see you like that, he liked that chef who smiled at everyone else and called him with funny names and insults… Are you there? It’s been a month already, you need to do something else than crying!” The one calling his Usopp, he sounds worried and the other guys are just quiet or shouting words of support to him.

Sanji can’t speak because he’s crying again, even more that before and he’s breathless so he can’t say a simple word. But he sighs and he can hear the others talking through the other side of the phone.

“Just… call if you need something, we’re here for you, okay?” Usopp says like a whisper and Sanji starts crying harder.

“Call me if you feel the need to cook!” He can hear Luffy shouting things about food and Nami screaming at him.

He looks at the other side of the couch and there’s nobody, not even a soul, he’s just alone at his cold apartment, he touches the other side of the couch and smiles at a small memory.

Zoro’s not there, he won’t be there anymore, he's alone. 

* * *

 

****_And I wake up alone_ __  
And I wake up alone  
And I wake up alone  
And I wake up alone

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED IT.


End file.
